Escaping
by Bratty
Summary: S&S, T&E. The gang are orphans, and they live in a horrible orphanage [NEVER TO BE FINISHED]
1. First Chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
******************************  
Escaping  
******************************  
By: Brat-Girl  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On a stormy night over the city of Tomoeda, our view concentrates on a huge building surrounded by a huge coulter, a lightning that strikes on the horizon illuminates the big and rusty sign placed over the portal of the coulter. It reads "Orphanage".   
  
On the solitary halls, only illuminated by the little light coming from outside of the building, you can't just hear more than the sounds of the raindrops falling on the windows.   
  
"STOP HIM!!! NOW!!!" A man on black clothes screams suddenly toward two guards that stand at his sides. Both man nods and star running behind a kid.   
  
At the order of the man, the kid looks back and sees the two guards after him, so he speeds up his pace. - Oh, no... no way I'm letting them catch me and putting me into those dammed cells again!!! - The kid keeps running, amazingly the guards can't keep his pace.   
  
The child, who's not older then eleven or twelve years old, is determined to escape from the clutches of those guys, and so he kept a steady pace, until he turns on a corner and found himself front to front with a wall. He has no escape.  
  
The child looks behind him to find the guy with black clothes looking at him with a mocking smirk on his face. His small eyes gleaming behind the little glasses posed over his thin and arched nose. Behind the guy, the two big mans, dressed completely in white, are waiting for the order o grab the kid.  
  
"Child, oh, child..." The man in black begin. "Why must you do this every week, my dear child? You know that your life in here is for the best. We care for you. We feed you. We give you a roof to protect yourself. Why are you so ungrateful with us while trying to run away?" The guy spoke with a mocking tone, trying to sound hurt.  
  
"I wouldn't have to run away if you, father Leon, weren't such a filthy bastard." The child said while glaring at the guy.  
  
The priest frowned, he wasn't pleased by the answer of the child. "Syaoran, you must pay respect to you elders" this time his tone was serious and angered.  
  
"I won't pay respect to anyone on this so-called 'orphanage', and specially to you, bastard" Syaoran's eyes were determined.   
  
Father Leon pushed up his glasses over his nose. "You must learn a lesson" he snorted. "Crabbe, Goyle, get him."   
  
At the order, the two men in white went to grab the kid; Syaoran backed up, and when the guy on the right reached at him, Syaoran jumped and kicked the guy on the left straight on the face, while the guy on the right fell to the floor. Syaoran landed like a cat and immediately started to run past the priest, who was quite surprised of the child's abilities.  
  
"DON'T LET HIM SCAPE AGAIN!!!" The priest yelled again and the persecution resumed.  
  
- I'm getting out of this place today, and no one is going to stop me!!! - Syaoran though as he ran on the opposite direction this time, speeding more and more, but this time, he tripped and fell flat on his face.  
  
This, of course, gave the two guards enough time to catch him and immobilize him. "Let me go!!!" He screamed while one of the guards held him by his two arms and lifted him of the floor. Now it was impossible for Syaoran to escape, because the guy was much bigger than him, and no matter how much he kicked him, he couldn't get free.   
  
His screams echoed on the halls, awakening the sleeping kids, who now peeked trough the little window on their doors, curious about this kid who dared to try to escape from the Tomoeda orphanage and was now going to be punished by his acts.   
  
"He's going to be tortured!" "I heard that the last time a boy tried to escape from here he was locked on a room with nothing more than a bowl with water and a piece of bread from the size of a fist for a whole month!" Rumors ran between the kids. It was certainly something new to find a kid that tried to escape from the clutches of Father Leon, who had been keeping Syaoran's failed escapes on secret. All the kids murmured between them as the Syaoran was transported in front of the cells.  
  
Father Leon, who leaded the way, stopped at the end of the hall, right in front of a rusty and old door that was locked with a heavy padlock. "Now, Syaoran, I didn't want to come to this, but since you have awakened all the other kids with your screams, I think the best is to you to give the example to them: No one tries to escape from me. You heard that child? NO ONE!" Father Leon took out an old key that hanged like a pendant from his neck, he trusted the key on the padlock and the door opened with a screech.  
  
They went up a long and thin stair until they reached another hall. This one without a single window, and only three cells. But this were different kind of doors, these looked heavier and didn't have a window to peek trough.   
  
"Now, where to put you? I know, why don't you make company to the little Kinomoto wench? I know you'll like her, after all, both of you are such a pair of criminals..." Father Leon said while looking with disgust at the door in the middle. "Put him there." He ordered the two guards. The one who wasn't holding Syaoran, opened the door, while the other tossed the kid inside like a bag of potatoes. The door closed and the priest voice could be heard from outside. "Now, Syaoran, as punishment, you are not going to receive any food for a week, and like we can't risk to have Kinomoto share her food with you so I'm afraid that she isn't going to get any food either. Now, behave, and maybe I'll let you out sooner." Said the priest putting an end to his lecture.   
  
From inside the cell, Syaoran could hear the father and the guard going.  
  
"Dammit... DAMMIT! LET ME OUT!!! LET ME OUT!!!" Syaoran yelled while punching the door.  
  
"Uh? What was that?" A sleepy voice wondered out loud from behind him. This startled Syaoran, who now quieted up. Slowly, he looked behind him.  
  
The room was very small, like three meter from the door to the bed, and a 1 meter space next to the bed. There was only one window, or what it could be called a window. It wasn't more than a little hole, and it was too high to be even able to look outside.   
  
On the bed, something shifted on the darkness. Syaoran positioned to battle. Maybe this Kinomoto person was someone to be worried about.   
  
"Is too dark, Sakura-chan!" Came a high pitched voice from the shadows.  
  
Syaoran blinked. Were there two persons with him?  
  
"Calm down, Kero-chan, let me turn on the candle." Came the first voice. It was a girls voice.  
  
The scratch of a match over a stone was heard and the faint light of a candle came to life. Right in front of him was the owner of the first voice, a beautiful girl no older than him with short honey-colored hair, and the brightest green eyes that he had ever seen in his life. She wore an old and ragged pink dress and was quite thin and pale, obviously from the lack of food and the life conditions she had.  
  
"Oh, hello. And who are you?" The girl's voice was surprised. Obviously she didn't expected company.  
  
Syaoran let down his guard, this girl didn't look like an enemy. "I'm Li Syaoran, who are you?" Syaoran asked hastily while crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh, hi Li-san. I'm Kinomoto Sakura, but you can call me Sakura." She said with a sweet smile.   
  
"Very well, Kinomoto, I heard another voice a minute ago, what was that?" he asked while frowning.  
  
Sakura was a little hurt because of this his tone of voice and the refusal of her offer, but still, she kept her friendly smile. "Oh, that one is Kero-chan" She turned her head and spoke. "Kero, come out." She said with a smile.  
  
"OI! Brat! How dare you talk to Sakura-chan in that way!?!?" came the same high pitched voice from before, but this time Syaoran was able to see the owner of the voice, as the same floated in front of him glaring at him.   
  
Syaoran was speechless, while a yellow creature that looked like a plush toy, floated of front of him glaring at him.   
  
Kero was getting annoyed. "WELL, SAY SOMETHING, WILL YA?!" Screamed Kero into Syaoran's face.  
  
"Kero-chan!!!" Sakura scolded him before running in front of Syaoran so protect him from Kero's screams. "Don't yell like that to Li-san! You are giving him the wrong impression about us!" She turned around and apologized to Syaoran. "I'm very sorry for my partner's behavior, Li-san. Please, excuse him, he's very overprotective when it comes to me." She said sweetly.  
  
"Humph!" Kero complained behind her while crossing his paws.  
  
Syaoran, who was still shocked, managed to stutter something. "W-what...?" he murmured while pointing a trembling finger to Kero.  
  
Sakura blinked confused at him for a second, then smiled again. "Oh! Right. I'm sorry, This is Kerberos, a magical being, but you can call him Kero-chan for short." She said while gesturing with her hand towards Kero.  
  
"Oh no! for you, brat, I'm Kerberos, guardian beast of the seal!" Said Kero annoyed.  
  
"Kero!" Sakura scolded again.  
  
"This plush toy is a guardian beast!?" Said Syaoran amazed while still pointing to Kero while Sakura sweatdropped and laughed nervously  
  
Kero, who was really annoyed by now, took revenge from "the brat" in the only way he could. He bit Syaoran's finger.  
  
"ACK! Let go! Let go! Let go you stupid stuffed animal!" Yelled Syaoran while waving his hand frantically trying to free his finger.  
  
"Kero-chan! Let go Li-san's finger right now!" Yelled Sakura with her hands on her hips. Kero let go of Syaoran's finger right after that.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Li-san, here, let me see your finger." She said while taking Syaoran's hand and looking at his finger. "Oh, you're bleeding! I'm so sorry... here, let me help you." She then ripped a little strip from her clothes and wrapped it around Syaoran's finger. "There you go. This should do." She said smiling. "As for you..." She said while looking at Kero. "I want you to apologize to Li-san right now!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Kero said, not wanting to believe his ears. "YOU WANT ME TO APOLOGIZE TO THE BRAT!?" He said, shocked.  
  
"Yes, and that's what you are going to do. You are going to apologize for biting his finger AND for calling him brat." The look on her eyes said to him that she was serious, and when she was mad, she was scary...  
  
For once, Kero swallowed his pride and floated in front of Syaoran's face again. "Fine, well, brat..." Another glare of Sakura. "Okay, okay, I apologize for calling you brat and I apologize for bit your finger..." He said not looking to Syaoran's eyes.  
  
Syaoran was still a little surprised. Is not every day when you get caught in a cell with a flying creature who obeys every command from a girl. "Err... apology accepted..." he said absently.   
  
Sakura's frown immediately changed back to her smile as she clapped her hands together. "Okay! See Kero? It wasn't that hard!"  
  
"That's easy for you to say..." Kero muttered. Sakura yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Kero asked worried. "Oh yeah, you were sleeping when the kid awoke you with his screaming." Kero shot Syaoran a little glare. "You should go back to sleep. Is not good for you health to lost sleep." He said gently.  
  
"That's okay, Kero-chan, besides, there's only one bed, and Li-san must be tired too." She turned to Syaoran. "Li-san, you can use the bed." She said while gesturing to the bed.  
  
Syaoran, for some reason that he couldn't identify, felt his face go hot and suddenly his heart rhythm speed up while he was feeling quite nervous. "Ehhhh... it isn't necessary, you can use the bed." He said looking away.  
  
"Oh, but, Li-san..." She said a little worried.  
  
"Don't worry, besides, I'm not tired." He said still blushing.  
  
"Better take the kid's offer, Sakura-chan. Besides, you are too pale, you must get some sleep, you know." You could easily say that Kero was really worried for Sakura.  
  
"Well, okay, Li-san..." she yawned again. "But if you feel tired, just tell me, and you can use the bed." She said while laying on the bed, falling asleep immediately.  
  
Syaoran saw that she shivered from the cold wind filling the little room. He then noticed that they weren't any blankets. He turned to Kero. "Hey, you, don't you have blankets here?"   
  
Kero looked at him. "No, we don't, that's why Sakura is like this. The cold wind isn't good for her health, but that bastard of Father Leon refuses to give her blankets or something to protect herself."   
  
Well, this sure was new to Syaoran. True, the orphanage was a cruel place, but at least on the other cells the kids had blankets, beds for everyone and everything they needed. But here was a girl who lived on the smallest room he had ever been. Without been able to see the sunlight and who, judging by her looks, hadn't eat a decent meal on years. "How long have you been here?" Syaoran asked not taking his eyes from the shivering girl.  
  
"Seven years." Answered Kero.  
  
"Seven years...?" Syaoran couldn't believe him. "But..."  
  
"How is she still alive even under this kind of life?" Finished Kero. Syaoran nodded. "I've asked myself the same thing ever since I've known her. She is the strongest girl I've never known in my life..." He said also looking to Sakura, who had stopped shivering, but still looked quite pale.  
  
That was something in which Syaoran agreed with Kero. He would have to know this girl better...   
  
~~~~  
  
Brat-Girl: Well, here goes the first chapter of my first ficcy... ^_^ Special Thanks to:  
  
Yakumo-chan: My first reviewer ;_; thank yoooouuu!!!! I'll have the next chapter soon!!!  
  
lildragungurl28-san: Write more of your fanfics soon!!!  
  
Sapphie-chan: I want to see more of your fanfics soon too!!!   
  
Minna-san, please R&R!!! And be nice, this is my first fic!!!  
  
~ Brat-Girl ~ 


	2. Second Chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
******************************  
Escaping  
******************************  
By: Brat-Girl  
(I dedicate this chapter to Laura-san! Those two reviews made me hurry up!)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A flower field. - [Where...] - Long Blue Hair - [Who...?] - A kind smile. - [What...?] - Loving arms. - [...Why...?]  
  
Flashes of blurry images filled the dreams of the young Kinomoto Sakura. It had been like this ever since she could remember. Just flashes of people, places and emotions that she didn't remember.  
  
The sudden roar of a thunder wakes up the green eyed girl form her little trip to the past. - It's still raining...- She noticed.   
  
"Sakura-chan..." A slight mumble makes her turn her head around, to see the small figure of the sleeping Kero-chan stirring in his sleep, while mumbling her name. "C'mon Sakura-chan... lets play again...." She giggled at that.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either?" a masculine voice asks suddenly, surprising her. She turns around again, this time to see his new cell companion, sitting against the wall, looking at her with a calm expression. She smiled at him. "Nope" She stretched out. "Why can't you sleep?" she asked him.  
  
"That stuffed animal of yours keeps snoring. He's too loud." He said, gesturing toward Kero-chan. Sakura giggled again. Suddenly, a cold breeze entered the little cell, making Sakura shiver. She looked at Syaoran, and asked. "Li-san, can I sit next to you?" Syaoran just stared dumbly at her. "Um.. sure..." Sakura stood up and sat next to him, who was still a little surprised by her actions. She just smiled at him. "If I sit next to you, we'll be warmer." She said, bringing her knees to her chin.   
  
Syaoran felt a sudden heat hit his face. "Oh... right..." he said, unsure about what else to do.  
  
They stayed like that, silent, for a few more minutes. Syaoran, still blushing, looked sideways towards Sakura. She seemed peaceful, with her eyes closed.   
  
Suddenly, she opened her eyes and looked at him. He immediately turned his head to look at the other side, blushing like hell. "Li-san? Daijoubu?"  
  
"U-un! I'm okay!" he murmured. Sakura just stared at him confused.   
  
After another few moments in silence, Syaoran cleared his throat. "Um, Kinomoto..."  
  
"Sakura." She interrupted.  
  
"uh?" He stared at her, confused. She just smiled again.  
  
"I told you last night that you can call me Sakura, Li-san."  
  
"Oh, right...." He blushed. "Well, Sakura, I just wanted to.... well... about last night..." it was obvious that this was pretty hard for him. "Is that... I was kind of harsh with you... and, well, I'm not a bad guy... I was just pissed off because of Father Leon, and, um.. well... you know..." he sighed, defeated. "Look, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I should have been nicer to you, and, well..." He held his hand out. "You want to be friends with me?" he asked with a sincere look on his face.  
  
-   
  
Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this really the same boy that last night had been so cold with her? This flushed, nervous and shy boy?   
  
-  
  
Syaoran sighed and placed down his hand. "Well, I can't blame you if you don't want to be my friend, I acted like a real jerk last night..." he said looking down, before he was interrupted by two arms hugging his neck.   
  
"Of course I want to be your friend, silly!!!" Sakura said happily while hugging him. "I'm so happy!!!" she hugged him tighter.   
  
Slowly, Syaoran's mental functions started to go back to work, and so he realized what was happening, and ever so slowly he hugged her back.   
  
~ * Some Time Later * ~   
  
Sakura and Syaoran were chatting softly. It was morning already, and it was a sunny day. But even that didn't wakeup Kero from his dream with pudding.  
  
"You came from China? That's great! And what happened with your family?" She asked.  
  
Syaoran's expression turned sad. "My mom and Dad died on a car accident three years ago. My sisters and I were send to and orphanage after that. Two of my sisters were adopted, while the other two escaped from the orphanage. They promised to come back for me, so we could have a nice decent life." He said sadly. "They never came back."  
  
Sakura looked at him with a sad expression too. "Li-san..."  
  
Syaoran smiled a little and looked up at her. "Quit that sad expression out of your face, Sakura. Besides, you can stop calling me by my last name. After all, we're friend, right?"   
  
Sakura smiled at this "Really? Great, Syaoran-kun!" she said happily.  
  
Syaoran smiled some more at this. - She look better with a smile... - "Well, that was my story. What about yours?" he asked.  
  
Sakura just kept smiling. "I don't remember." She said simply.  
  
Syaoran blinked. "Uh?"   
  
Sakura just kept her sweet smile on her face. "Is the truth. I can't remember my life before this orphanage."   
  
"But..."  
  
Syaoran was interrupted because a brick fell over his head.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said, standing up worriedly. "daijoubu desu ka, Syaoran-kun?" she asked frantically at the poor kid, who had a huge bump on his head.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm okay, Sakuras...." He said to two three Sakuras in front of him.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura blinked confused again.  
  
"Oh dear... am I interrupting something here?" a new male voice came.   
  
"Oh, hi Eriol-kun" Sakura said looking up to the place from where the brick fell from. "Please, give me a second, Syaoran-kun doesn't seem to be doing quite well." She said, trying to get Syaoran to lay on the bed and stop spinning around.  
  
"I'm okay, Sakura---" Syaoran said, standing straight slowly. "At least, I think I'm okay..." he said still a little bit shaky.  
  
"That's good, Syaoran-kun! Because I want you to meet a friend of mine." She said while taking him in front of the wall. "Syaoran-kun, this is Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun, my friend. Eriol-kun, this is Li Syaoran, my new friend and cell partner!" she announced happily.  
  
Syaoran just looked at the hole from where the brick fell from. A pair of blue eyes were looking at him with and amused expression. Eriol was the first one to talk. "Why, hello, Li-kun! I trust that you won't take advantage of our innocent Sakura-san, considering your status as her partner in such a small place... well, in any case, I don't think our good Kerberos will let you touch her, anyway." His tone was cheery as Syaoran's face glowed red.  
  
"W-WHAT!? I wouldn't do anything like that to anyone!!!" he said backing up until his back hit the opposite wall of the cell. Just then, another brick fell over his head.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" again, Sakura ran toward her friend, trying to help him.  
  
"Oh my..." a sweet voice said worried. "Did I just hurt someone?"   
  
"God morning, my dear Tomoyo-san. I trust that you had a pleasant night?" Eriol said in a happy tone.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Eriol-kun. Indeed, I had a very pleasant night." She answered in the same happy tone. "But, may I ask what's all of this noise in here?" This scene was certainly amusing, since not everyday you hear two people talking from wall to wall, while in the middle of it a very worried girl was trying to get a boy to calm down and stop spinning around in the same place.  
  
"It seems that our dear friend Sakura-san has made a new friend, who now is her cell partner too. It also looks like he isn't exactly the luckiest, my dear." Eriol spoke in a polite and friendly tone.  
  
"Oh, I see. But it seems that Sakura-chan has finally got him to calm down." Tomoyo noticed.  
  
Indeed, Sakura had finally managed to get Syaoran to lie down, and after a few moments, his mind seemed to work right again. "ouch..." he complained while touching his temples.   
  
"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry... ouch... I'm alright..." he said, standing up again.  
  
"I see that you're quite a strong boy, Li-kun. My congratulations." Eriol said in an admired tone. Syaoran just growled at him.   
  
"I must apologize, Li-san, since it was my fault. Let me introduce myself. I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, is a pleasure." Tomoyo said exactly in the same polite tone as Eriol.  
  
Sakura smiled at her. "Hi, Tomoyo-chan, sorry I didn't greet you before." She turned to Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun, this is Tomoyo-chan, my other best friend."  
  
When Syaoran saw Tomoyo's eyes thru the hole in the wall, he immediately turned to see Eriol's one. - Okay, this is creepy... the have exactly the same expression...creepy, creepy, creepy..." -   
  
"Syaoran-kun, are you sure you're alright?" Sakura asked, fearing that the two bricks had had affected him somehow.  
  
"...are the two of you... related... somehow...?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"The only relation that Tomoyo-san and I share is a very good friendship, that I hope will turn out in something more" Eriol said, winking an eye to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo blushed, but none saw it since they could only see her eyes. "Eriol-kun, you're such a flirt..." she said in a flirty tone too.  
  
"That can't be helped. My words only respond to the beauty before my eyes." Eriol kept the game.  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Oh, Eriol-kun!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped. Syaoran turned to Sakura. "Are they always like that...?" he asked while the flirting continued between the other two kids.  
  
Sakura just laughed nervously.  
  
For Syaoran, things were just getting more interesting.  
  
*** Brat-Girl Notes: ***  
  
I know this kind of sucked, but well... anyway, I want to thanks everybody who reviewed my first chapter. *bows* you people are absolutely the best! You were my font of inspiration!!! Thank you!!!  
  
**  
  
~SweetSteph~ : Thank you!!!! *Bows* my first review!!! THANK YOU!  
  
Eccentric Girl: Thank you! And I WILL finish this!!! :D  
  
Pinkuser: It took a while but I updated! :-p  
  
Laura: This chapter goes for you, Laura-san!  
  
HyperTomoyo: Woah! You sure are hyper! Thank you for your review, Tomoyo-san ^__^ you are so nice. And E+T Appeared in this chapter just for you! (they were men to appear in the next one! But just for you I made them appear in this one!)  
  
Syaoran's Blossom: Cute nick! And you'll find out how Sakura survived soon ^_~   
  
Kero Flanman: Look, I updated! :D I hope you like this chappie!  
  
Sailor_music: Thank you or your review!!! :D This is my first fic, so I'm still kinda unsure about everything, so that's why I really appreciate your review, thank you!!! :-D  
  
Lildragongurl28: Hi, May-san! Thanks for reviewing mah story! Update yours soon!  
  
Brandi: I want to finish soon too, but school won't let me -_- It's gonna take a while, but I'll finish it!!! Is a promise!  
  
Laura: Thank again for your encouraging review, Laura-san! I'll be sure to check Ongaku's work too!!!  
  
Lady Pluto: Domo arigatou for your review!!! Look, I updated!! :-D  
  
**  
  
You can contact me at mabeleus@hotmail.com. I have MSN, so you can add me at your list for a chat session. ^__^  
  
I dedicate this fic to:   
  
Yakumo-chan: Without you pushing me to write this fic, I'll probably had never do it ^__^;;; you have all the merits for this!  
  
My "sisters" Star, Alex and Jennifer: the three of you are my very best friends in the whole world!! Even when you're nuts!!! :-P  
  
Blue_Tuna27: My "internet sister" and my first internet friend!!! You are da best!  
  
My school/internet buddys: since they are a lot, I won't name them all, but most of the school ones are non-otaku :-P But I still love them! I also love all of my internet friends!!! So, everyone who has chatted with me, I want you to know that this fic is dedicated to you guys!  
  
By the way, sorry for taking so long to write this, but I have to do a lot of homework! And I have the chorus club too!!! We have a presentation this march 12 and I haven't practiced @_@  
  
Anyway, the next chapter will probably be out sooner that this was :-P I actually have part of it already done!!! :-D  
  
Anyway, see ya!  
  
~ Brat-Girl ~ 


	3. Third Chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
******************************  
Escaping  
******************************  
By: Brat-Girl  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Pancakes..." a yellow bundle known as Kero muttered before rolling onto his back. "...Pancakes...." He mummured again, this time falling from the bed.  
  
"ouch..." he complained as he floated up, rubbing his head.  
  
Normally, Kero would have gone back to sleep immediately, but the scene playing in front of him got him awake quite soon - What the heck...? - He thought.  
  
Sakura was restraining the new kid by the arms, since he seemed to want to... - Kill Eriol?... Well, I can't blame the kid, Eriol can easily get in anyones nerves...- Eriol's eyes had that glow that indicated, doubtless, that he was smiling. And Tomoyo was laughing at them. For some reason the brat's face was beet red. - Probably something that Eriol said... heck, that's a fact. -  
  
He floated upto the window, unnoticed by the four kids, stretched and gave a last glance towards them. "They'll be busy for a while... better go out get something for the children to eat..." he said to himself before heading towards the orphanage's kitchen. "Darn... I'm starting to sound like a mom ..."  
  
:: * ::  
  
The main office in the orphanage's building belonged to Leon McDowell (A.N. First name that came to my mind... so sue me.) better known among the town people as Father Leon, the youngest priest in all Tomoeda.  
  
He was sitting behind his desk, reading a book, when the door opened. He looked up from him book, sligthly annoyed by the sudden intromision of one of his guards.  
  
The guard flinched a little at the priest's glare, who only closed his book and leaned back in his chair. "What is it Crabbe?" he asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
The guard cleared his troath and spoke. "Sorry to interrupt you, Father Leon" the guard spoke. "But you have a visit"  
  
"A visit?" Leon's voice held a sarcastic tone. "And how, my dear Crabbe, is possible that I have a visit? If my memory doesn't fails me, something that has never happened before, I remember telling you and your brother that there are absolutely no visits allowed in week days? Am I right!?" Leo's anger grew little by little, and just when the poor guard was about to aswer , he was interrumpted by an old and cranky voice. "Why, Leon, am I in the risk of discovering something secret here?"  
  
At hearing the voice, the priest seemed to calm down. "I apologize, Mr. Fullworth, but I ignored the fact that our visitor was such a distigued client of us. Please do come in." He said, his anger fading away in a blink of an eye. "And, Crabbe, get us some tea from the kitchen, please."  
  
The old man entered the door and proceeded to give his hat and scarf top Crabbe before taking a seat right in front of Leon's desk. " - Client - huh? I see... so all of this is nothing but a buisness for you, Leon?" he asked with a calm smile playing in his parted lips.  
  
Leon's smile never flinched. "Of course, my dear man. How else could it be called?"  
  
The elder man chuckled. "This is why I prefer doing... 'business' with you that with anyone else..."  
  
At that moment, Crabbe entered the office carrying a tray with two cups, a tea pot, and a little cup with sugar cubes. The other two men waited until he served the tea and go out of the room. Leon was the first one to talk. "Well, Mr. Fullworth, may I ask what brings you here this fine day? I guess it has to be something important, due the fact that the road that leads here must be pretty dangerous because of last night's storm..."  
  
Vince Fullworth drank a sip of his tea calmly before answering. " You are right Leon, it is important. Next week the mayor of Tomoeda will be visiting my house. I'll trow a grand dance in his honor, but you know how expensive is to hire a good service these days..."  
  
The priest took a sip of his tea and smiled. "I see... well, that can be solved, but of course, I will need certain... compensation... for my help."  
  
"Why, fo course my dear Leon!" The elder men answered in a happy tone. "What do you think about... I don't know... how about 10.000¥?"  
  
The priest frowned. "Why so much money? You normally give half of that ammount..."  
  
The elder man seemed a little nervous now. "Well, there is something else I want to ask you for..." he smiled nervously. "You see, if the mayor has a good time at the dance, and everything goes as planned, I'll be promoted to the City Hall. And that would mean a lot of money, not only form me, of course, since you'll get a nice part of it" he answered.  
  
The priest's kept frowning. "I understand that, Vince, but stop trying to tempt me with money, and tell me what * favor* is this that has you in such a state of nervousness ..."  
  
The elder man flinched uncomfortable in his seat. "Well... it seems that the mayor has a little ::cough:: Thing for little girls, and he has commented in several occations how pretty he thought the girls from the orphanage were..." this wasn't the easiest of conversations.   
  
There was silence for a few moments as the priest seemed to consider the proposition made. "I understand. But you know that this can bring serious trouble for both of us, right?"  
  
"That won't be a proble, I can assure you." The man answered wickly. "The only problem I find is the fact that the people who'll be in the party would be able to recognize all the girls from the orphanage, and that could bring problems if the word spreads out. So, what I need is some kids that no one has seen in town."  
  
"I see..." The priest seemed to think about the solution of the problem for a few minutes in silence, seeming to consider severa candidates in his mind. - Hanagizawa? No, too many people know her... The same goes with Sasaki and Chiharu, since they do the shoppings in town... But ,maybe I could use... no, too risky... but still, all of that money will be very good for me...but... - "Mr. Fullworth, how many servants do you need?"  
  
The man seemed a little confused at this question. "Four will be enough, I think, but why are you asking this now?"  
  
"I have the perfect solution" Leon answered with an evil gleam in his eyes.  
  
::  
  
"BREAKSFAST TIME!" Kero announced as he entered the little cell, carrying with his tail a bag with apples, bananas and an orange juice carton.  
  
"Yay! Thank you, Kero-chan!" Sakura beamed happily at him. Kero just smirked and said smugly. "Keroberos, the all mighty sun beast is always glad to help such a beautiful lady!"   
  
He landed on the bed and watched as Sakura distributed the food for all four of them. He almost has a fit when he saw her giving Syaoran an apple. "OI! Sakura-chan! Why do you give food to HIM!? He hasn't won the right!"  
  
Sakura frowned at him. "Kero-chan, Syaoran-kun is our new romate, so don't speak of him like that!"  
  
"SYAORAN-KUN!? You already call him BY HIS NAME!? WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS SLEEPING!? BRAT, CONSIDER YOURSELF DEAD MEAT!!" Kero charged at Syaoran, but Sakura held him by his tail. "Kero-chan! Stop saying those kind of things!"  
  
"mmm... I do agree with Keroberos, you know, Sakura-san. You still haven't answered us what happened between the two of you that has come to this closeness between both of you..." Eriol was silenced by Syaoran slamming the brick from his wall back in its place. "That'll keep him quiet for a while.." he muttered while cleaning his hands.  
  
Sakura, who was holding Kero between her hands, went to Tomoyo's wall. "Here, Tomoyo-chan, please keep him until he calm down!!! You are more patient for this kind of things that me!" She said as she introduced Kero by the hole in the wall of Tomoyo, who got a hold of him by his tail.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and looked down at the struggling little yellow creature.. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I won't let him go out until he calms down."  
  
Sakura sighed in relief. "Thanks, Tomoyo-chan. I'll make it uo for you someday."  
  
"Don't be silly, Sakura-chan. My best reward is seeing you smile every day." Tomoyo answered sweetly, making Sakura smile and blush a little. "Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan..." Tomoyo smiled at her. "Now, please, do place back the brick in the wall, since it won't be easy for me to restrain Kero-chan from killing Li-kun if he has such a tempting opening near him" She spoke as she moved away from the wall. Sakura placed the brick back in its place and leaned against the wall, sighing.   
  
Syaoran looked at her. "Sorry I guess I was the cause of the stuffed animal's weird behavior.." Sakura looked up at him, and started to giggle. Syaoran was confused. "Sakura?"   
  
Sakura took his hands in hers and started to move in small circles in the little space that the cell provided them. "I never had so much fun like today, Syaoran-kun!!!" She said laughing. "Normally, I Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun and Kero-chan have some normal chat between us and nothing more, but today...." She stopped in her place. "It has been years since I had so much fun!"  
  
Syaoran blushed. "erm.. uhm..."   
  
Sakura sat down on the bed and handed him an apple. "here, lets have breakfast! Because when Kero-chan comes back, he'll eat enything edible in sight!" She started to munch her apple happily.  
  
Syaoran couldn't help but smile at her, and took a nice bit at his apple. -Being here is not going to be so bad ...-  
  
::  
  
A.N. Short chap, I know...But I'll make up for you!! I promise!! I'll have the next chap done this week!! I promise!!!  
  
Special Thanks to: Yakumo (Where are you!?), blue_Tuna27 (^__^ One of the best girls that I've had the pleasure to meet), Ying Fa Li (Hey, long time without seeng you around! Get online, Roxy!) and Sakura Angel! (Update your stories!!!) and My sisters Alex, Star and Jennifer!  
I also want to thank: Dr. Megalomania (I cannot believe I got not one, but two reviews from such a great authoress! Thank you!), Nikki-chan (Thank you for introducing me to JTHM! I love it!) Flossie (Thanks for your kind review!) lilcutemunchkin (Yep, is sad... but they'll get out of there!) Daphne Li (I promise you that they'll get out! :) ) Pinkuser (Hehe... yep, I guess I kinda role model her...that's really a flattering comment ya know... so, thanks! ^^) Lady Akiko (Updating Good! School bad! Almost-heart-attacks bad! Sorry for the late updating...) Kikie (You're so kind! Thank you!) Eve Angel (Thank youuu!) Silver Cherry (you'll find out soon!) Ongaku (Thank you! And say HI to Laura-san!!) LLP (You're right,the thank you notes were onger that the chapter itself... sorry 'bout that!) Stars From Above (Wow! Thank you! But update your stories, pleeezzeee!) Zenin (Arigatou! Bows) 


End file.
